I'm not half good with this
by Mankeni
Summary: Zoro isn't a guy who likes to stop and think before he acts. That made him learn a new, precious lesson: don't ever let your guard down with a red head! Nami's way of having fun is not really the best thing for him... Zoro is about to be reminded about why he hesitated so much before he let her know how horny she makes him. Lemons :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAP ONE**

_Lots, wagons, WATERFALLS of Out Of Character are coming. _

_Forgive me for any grammar blood shed I might have caused, because that's not my language._

_The beginning is set somewhere after Skypea._

_Lemons. Right off the bat. _

_Muahahahah!_

**_Let the match begin!_**

«Zoro, you moron, you came all over my shirt!» snapped Nami angrily, holding up her large sleeping t-shirt with two fingers to separate it from her skin.

Zoro grunted, not particularly concerned about her shirt. «Why do you even have that on...» he muttered.

«Because it's cold up here, idiot» she replied. «How am I supposed to wash this? I'll have to throw it into the sea» she said.

Zoro lowered on her and he pushed her to lay down on the floor of the crows nest, until his nose was pressing against her cheek, then he opened mouth over hers and slowly broke in between her lips with his tongue.

«Shut up» he said, and it was barely comprehensible because his tongue was still stuck deep in her mouth. She let out a low grunt to express her irritation, even thought she was answering to the kiss.

His hands roamed on her belly, under the soon-to-be-thrown-in-to-the-sea shirt and on her soft breasts.

When they parted saliva was still connecting their mouths. He sank his face in the crotch of her neck, taking in a deep breath, smelling the sweat, hormones and his own seed on her skin. Despite what one could think, it was pretty good.

He licked her neck while his hand ran down her chest and belly and started fingering her.

She grabbed the back of his head and moaned. He noticed that her grip was not as firm as before. Rubbing his nose on her throat and then her chin he rose his head until he could meet eye with her. «Wanna wrap things up for tonight?»

She wrapped her legs around him. «Oh, my, my, you tired already?»

«I was trying to be nice, for a change.»

«You're not fooling anyone» she replied.

He shook his head in resignation, leaning his forehead on her chin and speeding up his finger work. Her grip on his hair tightened.

He kept going for few minutes, trying to gain himself enough time to get horny all over again, after coming so many times already. Finally he felt a new hard on on its way, and he rose on his knees.

«Ok then, let's go for round... ehm... round five, maybe? Ah, who cares. Let's do the ninety degrees now.»

She put on a fake pout, both because he had taken back his hand and because of what he said. «Why ninetyyy?» she said in a childish, complaining voice, clearly teasing him.

«Stop whining, woman!» he growled.

She smirked. «If you want me down on all fours do that yourself» she said, crossing her arms before her. He arched an eyebrow.

«Ah, you still willing to go for the rough manner at this hour? Really, sometimes I almost feel like I underestimate you» he said, grabbing her abruptly by the waist and turning her around in his arms.

She landed on her knees with the inhaling noise you make when you're caught between your breaths and you don't have time to let out a single sound.

She barely had the time to stabilize herself by putting her hands ahead, before he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her head back to make her turn to him.

«Here, happy?» he said.

She was too horny in anticipation to answer, apparently. Her half-lidded eyes were languid and her mouth was slightly opened, letting out her wet breath. A thin thread of saliva was running down the corner of her lips down until the edge of her chin.

He smirked and started entering her, slowly, just to enjoy the change in her face. She frowned slightly and clutched her teeth, letting out a soft moan.

The whole thing was, of course, specifically designed to turn him on even more. He snorted in annoyance.

That bitch, she was doing it on purpose to send him over the edge. He suddenly grabbed her by the hips and thrust all the way into her, pretty violently. The moan she let out this time was high-pitched and heartfelt.

«Will you ever stop being suck a bitch?» he said huskily, starting to thrust her at full speed.

She had to grab the upper edge of the wooden wall of the crows nest before her to keep up, because it was hard to hold on when she was so tired and Zoro was being so rough.

Zoro was pretty sure that if she kept crying out like that someone was going to hear, but he was too busy holding in his own voice to worry about that.

When she started to feel her orgasm building up inside her again she started loosing her grip, but somehow managed to stay up by her self instead of collapsing on the wooden ground.

«Zo-zoro... » she groaned, leaning her forehead on the wall, not even able to keep up her head anymore. «I'm... about to...»

He was pretty close himself. He sped up.

«Shit, I'm coming too...» he said, almost cursing.

Nami came with a loud cry, and afterward she finally almost collapsed on the floor. He grabbed her by the stomach and held her up against the wall.

«Oi, oi, don't you collapse on me now!» he growled. He was so close, so close...

* * *

A sudden blow in his right side made his whole body twitch in pain, and he felt himself being sent sliding on the floor for various meters.

Zoro opened his eyes wide open while holding instinctively his side, searching for the one who hit him with such force.

Sanji was standing next to the railing where Zoro had been napping until then, his right leg still bent after the kick.

Zoro sit on the wooden floor and glared ad the cook with murderous eyes. «What the fuck was that for, shitty bastard!» he snapped, furious.

Sanji didn't answer, and he turned to the staircase to the upper deck. Luffy with Chopper clinging to his back and Usopp appeared from the stairs in that very moment.

«Lunch is almost ready, bastards!» he called out to them. Luffy threw his arms in the air happily. «Yo! It better be meat!»

As soon as they were gone into the kitchen, Sanji returned serious and looked down at the swordsman, still sitting on the floor massaging his side with a grumpy expression.

«You better thank me, moron» he said, puffing out a cloud of thin smoke.

«Unless you wanted to be seen by the whole crew while panting and moaning in your sleep like a mating dog, not to mention that suspicious tent in your pants» added the cook, pointing the aforesaid bulge with his cigarette.

Zoro grunted and nonchalantly bent over to hide it, just in case someone else was coming. «You know, you're not supposed to make someone spit his own guts, even when you do him a favor» he muttered.

«You're just touchy because I made you skip the climax of your erotic dream. Now move your ass, because lunch is almost ready. Don't take too long in the bathroom» he said, throwing the cigarette over the railing and walking away.

Zoro stood, swearing under his breath, and went to the bathroom. It sure would not take too long, he was at his limit even in reality.

While taking care of his business in the empty tub, his mind kept working diligently. What the hell was this all about? Can't people even nap in peace anymore, without any slutty Nami appearing out of nowhere?

It's not that it was unpleasant but...

Truth is, she hadn't really appeared out of the blue. Now that he though about it he had been thinking about Nami more and more lately.

And with "think" he actually meant picture her doing the weirdest things to him.

Like when he spaced off staring at her lick the ice cream cup at lunch, or busy with cleaning her clima tact.

But to dream of her getting down to doggy style... A sudden flashback of Nami's horny face in his dream blitzed his brain, and he came in the tub.

He sighed. Maybe he should ask her to have sex with him. But he changed his mind shortly after. That girl was made up of a 70% of evil, and the rest was all in her breasts and ass. She was surely going to say "no" out of sheer spite.

They were fighting all the time, after all.

He stood, cleaned up and went to the kitchen, were everybody already was.

There was quite a ruckus in there.

Luffy's screams were filling up the room while Nami beat the shit out of him, probably after he had been enough of a fool to try and steal from her plate.

Zoro felt a sting of compassion toward his captain. He knew quite well how much Nami's fists hurt.

No matter what, she would always be the only one capable of knocking out Luffy with a simple beating despite his rubber nature.

«Nam-argh!... I won't do that anymore! Stop!» he said trying to grab her wrist. His voice was high and thin, as if he was forcing it out of his throat despite being out of breath.

He managed to block one of her hands, but that only made her switch to kicks. She made him crumble down on the floor.

«I had warned you, Luffy. Didn't I?» she said in a low voice, hard and cold like iron.

It could have looked like a scene of a mafia movie, if it wasn't for the fact that she was pinning him down on the floor by pressing her foot on his crotch. That made it look more like a scene out of one of those S&M movies.

He struggled to rise up on his feet so that he could defend himself better, and almost managed it.

«Yeah! Yeah! Totally! I'm sorry! Now stop kicking me ther... dyaargh!» he cried out and fell down again on his knees holding his crotch with two hands.

Chopper jumped on his feet while standing on the bench. «Nami! I know he's rubber, but just go easy on him, will ya!?» he reproached her while she was going back at her seat.

«If this isn't luck, huh, Captain? You're rubber, those kicks aren't going to leave any kind of permanent damage» said Robin calmly while eating her steak.

«Yeah, but I don't think he's worried about the permanent damage right now» said Usopp with a pitiful expression, staring at Luffy. He was gaping on the floor, the eyes blank and distant as if he was in some other dimension.

«So what? Who cares if Luffy's dick falls off, he doesn't use it anyway» said Sanji.

«How do you even know that, insensible bastard!» replied Luffy regaining some consciousness , in tears for the pain. «Shit... that hurt...» he exhaled then.

Zoro suddenly decided that it was way better for him if he focused on keeping his urges in check. Maybe they would magically disperse into thin air.

* * *

Of course they didn't. That night he suddenly woke up, aroused and out of breath. That dream was basically stalking him.

Luckily, it didn't look like he'd have to jerk off again. He had woken up in time.

To distract himself he stood and walked through the room full of snoring corpses, climbing up the ladder.

He wanted to go to the kitchen and see if he could find something strong to drink, before going out on the deck to get some fresh air.

But when he got to the kitchen he stopped on the door.

The lights were all on. Nami, sat on the bench between the wall and the table, was soundly sleeping with her face on some papers full of writings and drawings, the pen still loosely held in her right hand.

Zoro went to the counter, ignoring her, and he opened some closets looking for something to drink. He finally found a bottle of tequila, still sealed. He opened it with his teeth and took a sip.

Then he walked slowly to Nami, and he roughly shook her by the shoulder. «Oi, don't go drooling all over the kitchen table.» _Yeah, save that for my dick_, said the part of his mind that was still lingering over his dream.

Nami woke up right away, barely able to open her sleepy eyes. She rubbed them, groaning in annoyance. «Don't you know any gentler way to wake up someone?» she complained sluggishly.

«I do, but you were in the wrong position for that.»

She peeked at him through her fingers, still rubbing her eyes. «Ah, someone here just woke up after having some naughty dreams, I bet» she said.

He arched his eyebrows. Just how many times his erotic dreams had to be figured out today? «You must be some kind of expert in the field, to get that at first glance» he pointed out. She yawned casually.

«Nah... it's just that your simplistic mind is completely unrolled before my eyes to read.»

He sighed and pretended he hadn't heard that, in the name of peaceful coexistence. «What are you doing here? You have a table in your room, don't you?»

«Didn't want to wake up Robin with the light» explained Nami.

«And what's that? Aren't you supposed to draw maps only?»

She looked up at him perplexed. «What's with the interrogation?»

He shrugged and drank from the bottle. «I was just writing down the geography of Skypea in the details, as I did for every other island we've been in. This shit is going to sell good if I ever manage to put it all together in a book. You know those rectangular, white things you open up and read.»

She stood and started collecting all of the papers and pens together on the table.

«Well, I guess that does it for tonight, anyway» she concluded, turning around to get out of there and go to bed. Unfortunately, she found that Zoro was standing right before her, blocking her way out from behind the table.

«Zoro, you know, you're not that tiny that I can walk around you if you stay in the way like that.»

He took another sip then looked down at her blankly.

«Oh, I am in the way?»

«Yup, right in the middle» she confirmed.

«And what do you suggest I do?»

«Just moving aside a little bit might wor... Ouch!»

He had suddenly pushed her backward, and she had ended up falling on the bench on her butt. He put the half empty bottle on the table and lifted his knee to lean on the bench next to Nami, then he started moving forward, forcing her to move backward until she was almost laying on the bench.

She looked at him with clinical eyes, as if searching something.

«Could it be... your dream was about me?» she said hesitantly, the barely visible foreshadow of an amused grin on the corners of her mouth.

He really wanted to shove his tongue deep into that wicked mouth of her so that she would shut up, just like he did in his dream.

«You must be kidding. That would be a nightmare, not an erotic dream» he answered without the slightest hesitation. She just kept staring at him with that half grin, ready to come out and mock him.

There was a short pause in which Zoro considered all of his option. At this point there wasn't much to do.

«But I think you should give it to me nonetheless.»

Another pause, longer. Those foreshadows on the corners of her mouth slowly blossomed in a real demon-like smirk. And it was the evilest thing Zoro had ever laid his eyes on.

He started cursing in his mind, careful not to forget about any saint or god he had heard of in his life.

He had been reckless. That demon had confused him with her innocent, defenseless sleep. Now he could almost see sharp fangs growing out of her teeth.

She had trapped him.

«Oh, my, my.» Even her voice sounded evil but oh, so fucking hot. «What am I hearing? Indecent proposal?»

He rolled his eyes. «Shut it, Nami.»

«Shut it, you say...» she said in a dramatic tone, turning her eyes away from him. «How am I supposed to let a brute like you pop my cherry without a word?»

«Out of curiosity, woman, how many freaking cherries did you have when you were born?» he protested, annoyed.

She chuckled. «That's mean!» She nonchalantly brought up her hand to her collar bone and fixed the straps of her top tank. «Mmh, tell me, what was I doing in your dream?»

«Weren't you listening? It wasn't about you» he said again.

«Oh, ok. About who, then?»

«Dunno. Some bitch who would just keep complaining about my cum on her shirt and me banging her doggy style.»

«Woah, that's some picky girl you dream about» she grinned.

«You have no idea. So you give it to me or not?»

«That's a difficult question. How much do you have?» she asked candidly.

«Haa?» he couldn't help but say, dumbfounded.

«Just kidding!» she laughed, just before shoving her knee in his stomach hard enough to shake him off and make him sit on the bench.

The door opened bare milliseconds after and Chopper appeared, hardly reaching the handle even on tiptoes.

«Hey, Nami. I saw the light through the keyhole and I though someone forgot to turn it off» he said. «What are you two doing here at this hour?»

«Drinking.»

«Going to bed» said Nami, gathering everything in her hands and heading for the door.

Chopper rubbed his sleepy eyes and nodded. «Don't stay awake for too long, it's not good» he said.

* * *

When Nami got back to the women quarters, she found Robin sitting on the bed, awake and reading. «Ah, Navigator-san. Where where you?»

«In the kitchen, writing. I though I would wake you up.»

She smiled. «You don't have to worry about me» she said. Nami walked to her desk and put down all her papers and pens, while Robin was staring at her.

«Something happened, Miss Navigator?»

«No, not really. Why?»

«Your smile is quite scary.»

Nami turned around to face her. «What are you talking about? This is my usual smile» she said, but it really could not be taken seriously, because she had this devilish smile on her face that just wouldn't go away.

Robin looked at the navigator with wide, perplexed eyes, then seemed to decide it was better not to know anymore than that. She shrugged and went back to read. «If you say so...»

* * *

When Zoro went back to bed he hadn't found the peace he was hoping for when he got up. He was really pissed off. He could see it already, she was going to give him some hard times.

He closed his eyes but immediately started fantasizing about Nami saying "oh, my, my" with that evil voice of her. How could one be that hot without even doing nothing but stomping on other people's dignity?

He clutched his teeth.

It's not like she was his only option. He could find someone pretty easily on most of the islands they docked in, as he had done up until now.

The stars alone knew why he had to pick that woman to mess with.

But there was no harm in trying. Luckily he could count on the fact that Nami would not take this too seriously, and if it went wrong, well, friends like before.

But he couldn't help but sigh at the thought of her torturing him now that she knew he thought about her lke that. _She got you, mate, _he thought to himself. _For the balls, that is._

It was a match he had got himself into even when he didn't want to play at all, knowing he wouldn't last long, no matter how hard he tried. he wasn't half good with tricks and games, he was a practical man, damn it.

But if she was going to give him hard times, he would at least try not to fall for her twisted game. He knew he would have what he wanted in the end, somehow.

The real question was how long was Nami planning to have fun with him before that, and how exhausting this was going to be.

_Ok, I'm pretty sure I messed up something... the ninety degrees thing, for instance. Does it even exist in english? I couldn't find anything on the internet so I just translated it literally from my language. Maybe you're laughing your ass off since when you read that line, but hey, everybody makes mistakes._

_I took this off some time ago, because I don't like leaving stuff hangin like that and I wasnt sure to finish it, also I was going away for two months and I would most likely forget about it when I was back. But I unexpectedly remembered it. After I started watching One Piece again and mostly because after 10 thousands years I finally logged in FanFiction again and found this mail asking why I had removed it, when it was actually cool. _

_Thank you! *.*_

_I changed the title, though._

_Last thing: I'm not planning to drag Zoro's sufferance for long. Third chap at the very last __:)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP TWO**

_Just noticed I forgot the disclaimer in my first chapter. Don't know if it's that important, but I don't think someone ever thought I created One Piece anyway._

_BUT I DIDN'T, JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR!_

_Wow, this chapter came out real quick, huh? _

_Just kidding, it's been ready to be published for ages. Don't get used to it. :)_

_Three weeks later, after that super annoying split-head damn game (that guy really got on my nerves somehow). _

_Jeez, this Nami is coming out worse than I had originally planned. She's really mean! Not to mention slutty._

* * *

«Damn, I dropped my fork. Zoro, would you pick it up? It's right under your seat.»

Zoro let out a deep sigh. He didn't think he had ever been under such an amount of sexual stress in his whole life. Already knowing that something was awaiting for him under the table, he bent down to get the goddamn fork, unable to completely hide the eagerness in his movements, but positive that the others wouldn't notice.

As soon as he got under the table he almost had a heart attack.

No pants.

Why him?

Thanks to that bitch he had something like three hard-on a day, and this was not healthy.

It was with huge effort that he surfaced from under the table. He stretched out his hand to give the fork to Nami, but he didn't let it go when she took it. He stared at her right in her pupils instead.

«Are you going spastic? Because I believe this is the fourteenth time you drop your fork in the past three weeks» he said, in a voice that was way too serious for the content of his sentence.

She stared back at him. «Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was such a bother for you. I'll be more careful from now on» she replied smiling lovely, snapping the fork away from his hand.

Usopp looked at them perplexed. «Yeah, Zoro, there's no need for that murderous look. It's just a fork.»

«What are you talking about?» said Zoro in a distant tone, staring at his plate and focusing on eating.

«You look somewhat nervous lately. What's up with you?» said Luffy pointing him with his fork full of meat, worried.

«Maybe it's that time of the month» said Sanji, right before bursting out laughing at his own joke.

Zoro shoved his elbow in the cook's diaphragm with all his force, which was quite a lot, and Sanji ended up smashed against the wall behind him and then on four legs on the floor, coughing and chocking for the blow.

Luffy was still pointing at Zoro with his fork. «Maybe you don't eat enough.»

«_Luffy, I'm fine. Thanks_» hissed Zoro.

«No kidding, man, you're nervous» confirmed Usopp.

«I'll find you a chick on the next island, Zoro! Promise!» said Luffy happily.

«I don't really need your help to find chicks, y'know?» replied Zoro, even more nervous now.

As he had foreseen, she had given him hard times.

Those weeks had been exhausting, apart from that shitty game they had been dragged in on Longring Island and stuff.

She was like a teasing machine, she never ran out of creativity if it was about thinking of new ways to get him worked up.

Without letting him fuck her, of course.

With that course of action she had forced him to go find a random girl to let out all of that pressure in the first island they docked in, or he would have blown up.

Life was not fair.

If she were to keep up like this he would have to rape her.

Well, said this way it really sounded awful.

But Zoro knew that she was really hoping for that. It would mean her victory, because even if he got her by force she'd end up with the upper hand on him, and that's all what she cared for.

Now the problem was one and one alone.

He had to decide what to do, whether to take her by force and let her win, keep trying to put up a strategy that would work against her unstoppable offensive, or brace himself and endure until she would eventually stop attacking with such force.

These were his thoughts while enjoying the afternoon on the Merry Go, just after lunch.

The ship was peacefully sailing under the guide of a not so peaceful navigator, and a little island was in sight.

The weather was cloudy but somehow stuffy, so it was a pain to stay in the kitchen even thought there was no sun to enjoy.

Most of the crew was gathered on the foredeck.

Zoro was slacking off with his back leaning on the railing, Usopp was slouched on Robin's usual chair, Sanji was spacing off while looking at the island before them, and Luffy was sitting on the goat head as always, humming something.

«Don't you feel like someone's watching us?» said Sanji all of a sudden, looking around suspiciously.

«What do you mean?» asked Usopp.

«Don't know... I mean, these clouds have some fucking weird shapes... that one looks just like some weird animal. They creep me out. I feel like something could come out in any moment.»

«Something like what?» said Luffy, casually picking his nose.

«How would I know? Maybe some kind of legendary creature... MewTwo, or something like tha...»

Zoro stood and snatched the cigarette away from Sanji's hand while he was bringing it to his mouth. «What in the world are you smoking to be that funny in the head?» he said, smelling the cigarette suspiciously. Sanji shook his head. «That's just tobacco, idiot.»

«Yeah, maybe _that_ is. Who knows what you mix with tobacco. I get the feeling that you rarely are on Earth with us» cut in Usopp.

«That's none of your business.»

«Of course it is! You're always such a jerk, you never share!» complained Zoro. Then he took a drag from the cigarette.

«_**You bastard, there'**__**s actually something in here!**_»

Sanji jumped at his neck to take back his cigarette. «Give it back, you asshole» he hissed.

«Sanji, don't be such a jerk with your nakama» added Luffy, scowling at him.

«**Iiiiislaaaaaaaand!**» said Chopper's thin voice in that moment, from the crows nest.

«**Yeeeeaah! Island! Finally!**» yelled Luffy jumping on is feet and dashing through the deck as if he really had something important to do.

«We've been seeing the island for ages by now...» pointed out Robin, not particularly concerned.

«There's not much space in their heads to remember something that happened two hours ago, I guess» said Sanji finally taking back his roll up.

Zoro yawned and turned around to the other side of the ship. He happened to see Nami on the other deck, about to get into the kitchen.

«Hey, woman! You making coffee?»

«Mh-mh» she muttered lazily.

«Make some for me too, will ya?»

«Suck it» she answered, sticking her tongue out.

«Bend over, I'll be right there!»

«Yeah, you wish» she said, disappearing into the kitchen.

«Zoro, don't talk dirty to Nami» scolded him Luffy.

«Why not? She can't get any dirtier than this anyway» replied Zoro.

«Oi, mind your words, you retard» growled Sanji.

«Yeah, you'd like her to be some kind of innocent shy girl, huh? So there'd be a reason why you can't get between her legs.»

«_**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BASTARD, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!**__»_

_«__**BRING IT ON!**_»

«_**YOU BETTER BE READY TO SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR MANHOOD, CAUSE I'M TEARING IT OFF!**__»_

«_**GOOD IDEA, SO YOU'LL HAVE ONE FOR YOURSELF AT LEAST!**__»_

Their fight was interrupted right off the bat by Nami popping out from the stairs with coffee for everybody.

Zoro suddenly turned away from Sanji and looked at her, dumbfounded.

«Oh, God, don't tell me...» he said speechless. Then he pointed at Nami, almost panicking. «_You have some terminal illness!_»

She kicked him in his nether region as quick as a snake. «No, you moron. That stupid coffee machine got jammed and it spit out liters of coffee» she explained.

«And you made the effort of bringing it to us?» said Usopp surprised, taking one of the cups.

«Yup! Nice of me, huh?» she said.

«You're the best, Nami-swaaaaaaaan!» sang Sanji with hearts flying all over his head.

«Where's sugar, Nami?» said Luffy, disappointed.

_«**MOVE YOUR ASS AND GET IT YOUR SELF!**»_

«Oh, nice-time it's over already, it seems» said Usopp, sighing.

* * *

Zoro seated on the stool at the counter. The pub he had chosen that night wasn't as ragged as the others in that island's town. This was slightly better, with blue and red lights and almost clean tables and glasses.

But no matter what the place, the customers were just as loud and violent as in the other pubs. There was no fixing that, since it was a rundown town in the middle of the Grand Line.

They had docked that afternoon in that plain boring island and they were leaving next morning, so there was not much more to do until then.

He was about to order a beer, then he happened to catch with the corner of his eyes a little group of girls sitting on a table almost next to him.

They were strangely good-looking for the average of the town.

He quickly changed his mind. «Vodka Lemon 8/2» he said to the bartender. Since there was this vague possibility of getting something done tonight, it was better to aim at the right mindset right off the bat.

He nodded and lazily proceeded to create the drink.

It seemed that changing proportions was a big deal for the bartender, because he was frowning like he was trying to figure out some quantum physic problem.

In the end he managed.

Zoro tasted it. It was more like Vodka lemon 9/1. Better that way.

As the night passed he got rid of some of his dignity so that he could flirt shamelessly.

It was around three already, and he was already about to drag the girl he had targeted from the beginning to the counter so he could ask for a key to a room on the first floor, when he froze.

Nami had appeared at the end of the stairs that went to the first floor of the pub, with two guys.

She was drunk, or acting like she was, which was more likely.

Zoro suddenly turned his back to her hoping she wouldn't see him.

«What's wrong?» asked the girl, finally stopping giggling. She was drunk too.

«Nothing. Just don't want someone to see me» he replied quickly, moving his chair so he would be covered by the wooden pillar next to the table.

She searched the room to see who it might be, then she saw Zoro shooting glances over his shoulder and she followed his eyes.

«Oh, that red head you mean? What you owe her or something?»

«Nah... I mean, yes, but that's not why I'm hiding.»

The girl started giggling again. «Wanna go upstairs so she can't see ya?»

Zoro was about to say yes (it was quite rare for a girl to ask first) but then he saw that Nami was heading toward the door after leaving the two guys.

He knew he should do nothing. This was one of those situations where he knew for sure there was nothing to gain from, but...

«No, 'm sorry, I think I might be too drunk for 'tat» he said, then he stood without another word and left.

Maybe she was really slightly drunk, because she didn't notice him come up behind her. Normally she would already have turned around with that wide grin and mocked him about being as loud as a pack of buffaloes.

She let him take her by surprise instead.

He quickly caught up to her, then he pushed her roughly into the wall of the buildings on the side of the road and cornered her with his arms.

«Yo, Nami. Havin' fun?»

Surprise or not, it sure didn't take long to compose herself again.

«Yeah, I am. Something to say about it?»

He narrowed his eyes.

«Really, Nami, you _can't _expect me not to have something to say about it. Two random guys took ten minutes to have what I've been tryin to get in ages. Sorry if it's gettin on my nerves!» he snapped.

«So you're just envious?»

«Hell yeah!»

She pouted. «I thought you'd be worried sick about me getting raped in an alley... and it comes out you're just envious of two random guys.»

«You're doin all this just because I'm on your ship and you have all the time to wear me out. You might as well never give it to me just so that you can have your goddamn fun.»

He got even closer, making her breasts press on his chest. Now he was staring at her from one inch away. «It wouldn't be bad if you actually got raped in an alley, at least you'd get off your high horse. But there's no way you'd get your self cornered in an alley, is there?»

His hand slid down the wall and casually landed on her hip. «You know, with how much people care in this city, I could do anything to you, even here in the middle of the street. Someone might even decide to join in» he informed her.

«You're so boring, Zoro! You can't keep your _anything _in check» she said with a sharp smile, feeling that his erection was starting to press on her lower belly.

«You are really the worst» he said shaking his head.

She turned her head away, taking on an annoyed expression. «But you know, somehow I don't feel like having sex right now...»

«Oh, that's weird. You're sick, maybe?» he said, sarcastic.

«Maybe... who knows...»

His hand slipped from her hip to her ass, and so did the other hand, bringing her even closer to his erection. «And why should I give a damn about whether you feel like it or not?»

She dramatically sniffed the air. «Mmh, I smell a big bluff around here...»

He snorted. «You're impossible.» He let go of her.

«You'll make me snap sooner or later, don't doubt it.»

She smiled innocently before getting away from his grip and walking away.

He leaned his forehead on the now empty wall before him and sighed deeply.

How stupid of him. He had committed his first foul.

* * *

_That bitch._

These were Zoro's thoughts while he was trying to get some relax in the kitchen of the ship. It was late afternoon and everybody else was out on the deck fooling around.

Robin was reading and there was no one else in the room. All of the annoying people were out, and Nami too.

In other words: paradise.

Finally some peace.

While his manhood was longing for another glance at Nami's ass, his rational brain knew better than that. There would be time to look at that bitch's ass, but there would probably never be another moment of peace like that.

Never.

But he couldn't help but think about Nami. She was so pissing him off.

He managed to stop thinking of the red-head jerk and get some rest.

Almost two hours later, when Zoro was finally starting to feel alive again, Robin spoke up, without looking up from her book.

«I believe you should let Miss Navigator be for now. She's young and her head is cool almost at every time, but almost. If you ignore her for a bit she will probably chill down and loose interest in torturing you.»

Zoro groaned an indecipherable response. He liked Robin, she was always quiet and when she spoke it was to speak clearly and directly. It was hard to tell who had the sharpest mind between her and the navigator, because Robin didn't employ it for evil plan, but she sure had quite some wits.

But sometimes she was too perspicacious. Like now.

«I mean, have her cool her head down would make things easier for you, don't you think? It looks to me like she's having way more fun than you with this all thing.»

«Mmh. Probably» he said while looking absentmindedly out of the little window.

It had started to rain and loud, excited voices came from the deck.

She finally peeked at him from above the book. «But you're young too so I guess you like things complicated. It's a classic» she said, amused.

He grinned too, and that grin widened as the door opened and Nami entered the door.

He was fresh now, he had recharged all of his missing HP.

Now he could stare at Nami's ass without getting the feeling that he would die if he didn't screw her violently right away.

She was dripping wet from the rain, and grunted out her foul mood.

«Jeez, those idiots just don't know when it's enough» she complained with Robin, running her fingers through her wet hair.

«You know them, Miss Navigator» she said, with that useless way of her of comforting people.

Nami sighed, then happened to look at Zoro, right next to her.

«What's with that smart ass look?» she said, noticing that he was shamelessly staring at her bottom.

«Nothing really» he said yawning. «I was just noticing how you seem to have put on some weight. Luckily every single pound you get always ends up in the right place.»

She snorted. «My ass is as firm as always, and there's no denying it, you moron.»

«No denying, you say? Lemme check, then.» He stretched out his hand but she quickly got out of his reach by few inches. «Look but don't touch» she smirked.

«Touch, but don't taste» idly quoted Robin, still with her eyes on the book and a smile on her face.

«Taste, but don't swallow» ended up Zoro with a grin.

«No, wait, I don't really like the last one. How about swallow but don't complain?» proposed Zoro. Nami gave him a tempting smile, before sticking her foot under his chair and jerking violently upward. The chair slipped on one side dumping Zoro on the floor.

«_**Bitch!**_» he yelled after her, while getting up again. But she was already out of the kitchen, walking toward the bathroom door.

He put his head out of the door to see where she was.

She turned around just before closing the bathroom door behind her, and, with a wide, bright smile, she gave him the third finger.

He muttered something and went back into the kitchen, then he put the chair back in its place to sit on it again.

Remember, you're fresh. She can't bother you. Focus on that.

Robin was silently chuckling while hiding behind her book. Zoro shoot her a glance. «Don't do that. There's already one giggling woman on this ship and it's more than enough for me» he said. «Oh, sorry, it's just that it's so funny. I never though Miss Navigator could be this spiteful.»

«Oh, yes, she can.»

As to underline what he had just said, the door opened again, and an almost naked Nami with just a short towel wrapped around her chest and barely covering her ass appeared.

«Zoooro, the handle of the hot water got stuck» she said in a melodic voice.

«Just have a cold shower. I'm not going in there» he shouted back.

«Nnnhyaaa, why you so mean? I dunwanna have a cold shower» she insisted in a child-like voice. Zoro snorted. Robin's book was shaking in front of her face, revealing the fact that she was laughing her ass off.

«Why don't you ask Robin?»

«Because if I can't do it then Robin can't either. She's not stronger than me» pointed out Nami.

«Why not one of those morons fucking around with the rain?»

«Because I only have a towel on my self and I can't go outside to call them.»

Snorting like an old train, he stood and walked to the bathroom.

He gave Nami the most annoyed look he could muster, and headed to the tub/shower to see if it was actually stuck or if it was a trap. He wouldn't be surprised to hear the door close behind him and see Nami turn the key and then swallow it.

Oh, he was_ sooo_ going to make her regret that if she did such a thing.

But it didn't happen, and the handle was actually stuck. He forced it and they clearly heard the noise of something breaking up. The idiot with the straw hat who called himself a soon-to-be Pirate King must have slipped something behind it.

Two broken half of an old, rusted coin fell down from behind the handle and bounced in the tub.

Hot water came out instantly and Zoro got away from the tub. «Here, all set, now you can burn yourself to death if you want» he said while turning toward the door again.

Nami sighed. «Thanks, Zoro, sometimes you're almost useful» she said, while reaching to the hem of the towel with her hands, ready to let it loose. Zoro grabbed her wrist before she could do that.

«I warn you, woman. Get that thing off while I'm here and I'll freaking rape you, and not in the funny way you're thinking about.»

«What, you wanna jump right to that?»

«I was ready to jump to that from the start but you love to make up complications for easy things.»

«Yeah, I do love it, actually» she teased him, leaning forward, exposing her cleavage.

He instantly decided that it was no big deal if he were to really rape her.

He tried to focus. He couldn't do that.

She would have him by the balls.

_Focus on that, idiot._

But something was odd.

He quickly lowered his gaze, struck by a terrible doubt.

Fuck.

His right hand was circling her waist and his left hand, who knows how, had ended up between her legs.

«Liar, you told me you'd rape me only if I took off the towel» she scolded him.

«Change of plan.»

Hell, he couldn't bring himself to get away. He couldn't even bring himself to stop the fingers of his left hand.

Was that all of his will power? Pathetic.

He pushed her backward until he found the wall and he left her waist to grab her by the tight, spreading her legs.

His fingering her lower lips was starting to affect her, cause a slight flush was coloring her cheeks and her breathing was going faster.

«You horny bitch, this is not a rape anymore if you do that» he said in a husky voice, digging deeper with his fingers and rubbing her walls.

Her back arched and she pressed her head against the wall, moaning faintly.

«Sorry, I'll try to be more obstructive from now on» she said, grinning in amusement and pleasure.

He let go of her leg and reached the zip of his trousers. He was about to pull it down, when the bathroom's door started to jolt violently and a series of loud knocks were heard.

Such gentle refinement could only belong to their captain.

«Oooooi, someone's in there?»

«Yes, Luffy, someone's clearly in here. Has your brain gone bad? The lights are on» answered Zoro, annoyed.

«Move on, I have to get in.»

Nami turned to Zoro and shrugged as if saying "there's no helping, right?", with a malicious smile.

He growled, deeply bothered, and gave her a murderous smile. Nami ignored it and pushed him away, then went to the door.

That... Zoro didn't even know what to call her anymore. He quickly licked his fingers clean from her juices.

Nami slammed the door open. «What the hell Luffy, I'm trying to take a bath here!»

Luffy stormed in, uncaring. «Sorry, sorry, sorry! It's important! What's Zoro doing here?» he asked while giving him a perplexed look.

«Removing the shit you stick behind the handle, stupid asshole» growled Zoro, so angry one could think it was a matter of life and death.

«Oh, that. Chopper was panicking because he claims the hot-water handle was trying to kill him with too hot water, so I blocked it to make him stop whining.»

There was a short silence.

«That makes no sense» pointed out Nami. Zoro snorted. «Their brain makes no sense» he corrected her while walking away.

As he passed next to Nami, he looked down at her with his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

«Just remember that I'll fucking do you sooner or later, no matter how fun you think this is» he whispered, so faintly she had to read his lips to get it.

She waved her hand dismissively. «Hai, hai...»

Robin welcomed him back in the kitchen with an amused smile. «You know, Mr. Swordsman, I don't think you have the right mindset to play Miss Navigator's games» she said. And Zoro couldn't help but agree with that, being that his second foul already.

He really, really wasn't half good at this.

* * *

_This is so nostalgic... I've caught up with the latest episodes, and even if Zoro is now smoking hot (haaaawnhh~) sometimes I miss the old times._

_If you haven't caught up I suggest you do! (super spamming for oda-sensei)._

_Lemons in the next chapter, I cross my heart._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

_Thanks to those who reviewed the first and second chapter! :) _

_This one came out a little bit long maybe... but I can't split it, that would be BLASPHEMY!_**  
**

_Finally some real lemons, I had crossed my heart after all._

* * *

It was a very nice afternoon.

Zoro was enjoying it while napping outside of the room they were occupying in Water 7, and there was someone who had something to say about it.

Nami kicked him in the ribs to wake him up though he was awake already.

He grunted and kept his eyes closed.

«You're an ass.»

«Mh?»

«You're afraid you're going to mess up so you're not even looking at me. You're not even trying, you're running like a fucking chicken!» she protested.

«What the hell do you want from me, woman? You've been tiring the shit out of me, y'know? Maybe I don't want to screw you so badly anymore.»

Her eyes set afire as she looked down on him. «Say that again, you lowlife» she growled.

He arched an eyebrow and finally cracked an eye open to look at her.

«What? I didn't say anything bad, just that you're a slutty witch who likes to wear people out for her own enjoyment. It's not like I said you're ugly or anything» he pointed out.

«Oh, yeah, thank you, now I do feel better» she said sarcastically, but she clearly wasn't offended in the slightest.

«So, what the hell do you want from me, now?» he snorted.

She snorted too and straightened up her back. «You won't get anywhere with that half-assed strategy, just remember this.»

He sighed as she walked away. It indeed looked like she was at least annoyed with him ignoring her.

But that sure as hell wasn't his strategy.

They were still at Water 7, even though they were bound to leave soon with the ruckus they had set up in Enies Lobby.

It was true that he did his best to ignore her lately, and luckily this apparently so peaceful town did know how to spend a night.

In a day he had found lots of interesting places one wouldn't expect, full of interesting stuff, so it had been easier to ignore her while in Water 7.

He was out every night until the next morning, so he got to spend the day in a daze with a sound excuse.

That night too he went out, and he went to his favorite of all the places he had tried. It was a large room, but it felt like it was cramped since it was not very bright and the air was full of smoke.

He sat down at the counter and the bartender greeted him with a gesture. How nice of him to remember about a guy who only came twice.

But probably he remembered him because he had spent quite a lot in a drinking contest with the most quoted drinker around there, winning it.

«Here's the new champion! Here, the first one's on the house for you» said the bartender, placing a glass on the counter and filling it up with some transparent liquor. Zoro checked the label. Rum. Good.

Another interesting night was on its way, it seemed.

Or maybe not. Or maybe more than he could possibly imagine.

«Look who's here» said a familiar voice behind him.

He turned around suddenly. Nami was standing there, smirking.

He frowned. «What are you doing here?»

«What does it look like? I'm here to drink! Right, blondie?» she said to the bartender. He laughed. «Yeah, this missy here sure can drink!» he confirmed.

«I never saw you here» said Zoro.

«That's because you come late. I come here to drink then I go down to the docks with the square sisters. They're as funny as hell» she explained.

Zoro grunted, downing the rum in one gulp. Nami nodded to the bartender, who started making another drink for her.

Zoro didn't even turn his head toward her after he was done chatting, and Nami sighed.

«You're so boring. You could very well try and get me drunk now that we're here. Ignoring me is just boring.»

«What the hell, woman, I do something, I'm boring, I don't, I'm boring anyway, make up your mind!» he snapped.

«And anyway, I'll wait to be drunk myself before I make a move on someone as wicked as you are. I can't do it if I'm sober, I'd just keep thinking about how much you'll make me regret it in the morning.»

Nami smirked, sipping her drink.

In that very moment a young man and woman entered the bar. The man was tall and had blond hair tied together in a ponytail. The woman was wearing a skinny shirt and skirt, and high heels, pretty much like Nami with the only difference that she had very expensive clothes. The man had a bag on his shoulder.

They crossed the room, and the man gestured a greeting toward the bartender, who answered with a move of the head, his hands being busy with cleaning glasses.

Some people, noticing the two newcomers, followed after them until they disappeared behind a door on the other side of the room.

Almost ten people followed him.

The bartender chuckled as he saw them. «Those two... here I was wondering where they'd been in the last week.»

«What's up?» asked Nami, smelling something interesting.

«You want to know? If you do and you're also up to get real stoned, follow them» said the bartender, smiling.

Nami snorted and took another sip from her drink.

«There's no need to act all mysterious like that. If they have smoke then just say so» she complained.

The bartender shrugged. «They do.»

«How much is it going to cost?»

He thought about it. «Around 10.000 Berry, I guess. Each.» Nami sank her hand in her bra, checking on how much cash she had with her.

Zoro looked at Nami. «You're planning to go?»

«Of course, why else would I be counting my money?»

He frowned.

She looked back at him. «What, you're not?» she said, feigning surprise.

Zoro grunted. «Why? So that you can torture me all night long? I'm leaving» he said, standing up from the stool.

She sighed loudly. «Oh, my, my, you really are more boring than what I could ever imagine. I'm going to get high too, y'know? Maybe I'll forget about torturing you. If you last long enough to see me at that stage, that is.»

He snapped his head around to look at her again. «What was that, woman!» She smirked and tossed some bills on the counter. «Two bottles of Havana.»

The bartender arched an eyebrow, but got the two bottles from behind his back and handed them to her.

«See? I'm even mixing! You're still not going to take the challenge?» she teased him, waving the two bottles before him. «It looks to me like you're just trying to throw up» he said in an annoyed voice, trying not to let out how tempted he was.

She waved er hand giggling. «As if I'd...»

«What, you're already tired of jerking me around?»

She stopped giggling and gave him a knowing, greedy look. «You know what? I am» she said in a tempting voice.

He gritted his teeth. Damn, that was really some chance he had. There was no way in hell Nami's head was going to stay clear if she was planning on mixing alcohol and smoke.

Of course, all sort of things could happen the next morning. All sort of things could go wrong. For him, that is.

She could be actually tired and willing to give it to him, or she could have a very evil plan in her mind, and getting stoned was part of it.

His reasoning didn't have much sense in that case.

He walked back and smashed some bills on the counter too.

«Two bottles for me too. Havana.» Screw this, he was never a guy to stop and think about the next morning.

Nami grinned widely. «Good, I was really afraid that you'd walk away just like that!» she said, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him along with unexpected energy.

«Come on, I don't want the leftovers.»

Zoro sighed.

This was going to be the last quarter of the match, there was no doubting it.

He could only hope neither of them would remember whose victory it was next morning.

Nami went through the door the two had disappeared into, and they found themselves in a round room full of couches gathered around a low, glass table.

The loud music from the local reached that place too, even if slightly less.

The two guys who had recently entered the local were sitting one next to the other and one of them was setting up a very big hookah on the table, with seven or eight hoses at least.

When the woman saw them she smiled and waved at them.

«Welcome, you two. Come in and close the door, if you please. Two more makes it just the perfect number» she said in a soft voice.

While Zoro closed the door, Nami stepped forward and sat down on the couch among the others. They were mostly guys, but there was one more girl too.

The woman stretched out her hand with the palm facing upward, and Nami handed her the money.

Zoro tossed them over to her side of the couch as he sat down next to Nami, and the woman caught em in mid air.

«Thank you very much» she said, smiling. «Have as much as you want.»

Things degenerated quickly, especially for a certain pair who had brought Havana to mix up.

After drinking up the first and half bottle of Havana and when half of the smoke was gone, Nami finally gave up on her wits and lost the Strip Hearts game they were having all together. She was soon standing on the table laughing like crazy and slowly stripping out of her tight top tank, moving lazily with the music, while guys where idly staring at her from below, Zoro included.

He also didn't fail to notice the lacy pants under her skirt.

Most guys had already stripped down to their waist after loosing at least once, and the other girl was K.O.

Zoro had been lucky until then and had managed to keep everything on, but now he was starting to feel uncomfortably hot and wished he would loose soon, so he had an excuse to strip down too.

He saw one of the guys sitting around the table suddenly stand and stretch his arm toward Nami's skirt, sliding his hand underneath it.

Nami noticed too but did little more than turn around giggling helplessly. Zoro gritted his teeth and stood too, pushing his hand away. «Sorry, I'm not going to witness anymore whoring from this woman before she gives it to me as well» he stated, completely serious.

Then he blinked and rethought what he had just said. Was he really that high to put up a scene? Seemed like it.

He wasn't allowed anymore thinking cause Nami lost her balance and swayed toward him, leaning on his shoulder. It would have been a piece of cake to hold her up for him, if he had been in his right mind.

He fell back on the couch too, with Nami following short after.

They collapsed in the soft pillows, Nami crushing on his chest. He was ready to swear she had done it on purpose.

She rose on her arms, leaning on the sides of Zoro's upper body and somehow managing to bring her head right above his. «What the hell, Zoro, what in the world are you doing still all dressed up like that?» she said, fumbling a little while trying to smirk. Then she sat on his lap and grabbed the hem of his shirt, starting to pull it off. He wasn't planning to resist, but being out of it, it proved hard to make things easier for her.

Laughing, she tossed the shirt away. «Now we're talking!» she stated, before letting herself sink in the couch beside him.

«I'm calling myself out of the game, I think. There's no way I'm winning again like this.»

There was an upset murmuring rising from the other players at those words. Zoro wasn't listening. He was trying to think, but it was unbelievably hard.

She had finally started her offensive, after almost two hours they had been in there. When she had straddled him to take off his shirt she had felt her hips press on his more than was necessary. Way more.

And he was feeling the effect of that. He had no way to tell whether she was doing this to tease him or because she was simply high and finally wanted him to take her. He only knew he was about to get a hard on.

He eyed his second bottle of Havana. For some reason he had barely touched the second one._  
_

_Drink more and, even if you're to get a chance with her, you're not getting anything done tonight, _said a wise voice in his head.

He knew better than ignoring his instincts. He hid it under the couch without Nami seeing him. No more mixing for him tonight.

That didn't apply for smoking, though.

It lasted for more than another hour, during which Zoro could confirm his theory. Nami was being more clingy than usual.

He was so happy he was wearing a loose pair of jeans that night.

When the smoke was gone everybody stood to get out and enjoy the rest of the night. Zoro stood too and grabbed his shirt from the back of the couch, then headed toward the door behind everyone else, not loosing his balance out of sheer habit.

He was focused on thinking about a place where to drag Nami and start his convincing opera, when a soft voice stopped him.

«Zorooo, can you help me find my shirt?» she mewed.

He turned around and looked at her. She was on four legs on the floor, moving her hands under the couch searching for her shirt, while looking at him with a pleading expression.

He went back into the room. For some reason, his hand automatically reached behind him to quickly grab the handle of the door and shut it closed.

He walked to the center of the room.

«Found» he said, crouching to take her white shirt away from under the furthest couch from the door.

«Wow. You know, I saw it. But it didn't occur to me that it was my shirt» she said, smiling amused. She stood and stretched her hand out to him to get her shirt back.

He didn't give it to her. «Is there some kind of reward for this kind of things?» he said nonchalantly.

Nami smiled. «Of course there is.»

And she suddenly closed up the distance and pushed him back to sit on the couch. He didn't do anything to stop her, regardless of whether he could have or not.

«What kind of reward would you like of me?» she inquired innocently.

«You know very well what I want of you» he pointed out, leaning back on the couch. She giggled. «Oh, yeah, right. It slipped out of my mind. It's the main reason you came here, right?» she said, casually reaching under her skirt and lowering her panties.

He stared as they fell down along her slim legs and as she rose one foot to lean on the edge of the couch, beside his own leg, casually giving him a pretty good view under her skirt.

He knew he had let out a fully audible sight of relief. It really looked like she would give it to him, this time. He ran his hand along her leg until her inner thigh, caressing the sensible skin.

She moved away from his touch and slid down between his knees, parting his legs, and ended up kneeling on the floor facing his crotch.

«Why you're smirking like an idiot?» she asked looking up at him, but she couldn't help but smirk herself.

«I was thinking how much of a better person you are when you're drunk.»

The air was still full of smoke and it was warmer and warmer with every second that passed by, or at least that's what his confused brain was feeling at that moment.

She was still just in her bra. Zoro fought back the urge to reach out and grab her breasts. She was idly stroking him from above his trousers. «You're hard as a rock, y'know?»

He grunted. No way he wouldn't know. «Guess whose fault is that.»

She lowered his zip. «Maybe I can get you to forgive me, somehow» she said, sneaking her cold fingers into the fly of his boxers, making him wince at the touch.

«You're this hard... and it's so hot... you really want to screw me right here and now, do you?»

He gritted his teeth as she gently grabbed his dick with two fingers and freed it from the fabric of his boxers. «Oh, yeah, you're so big, Zoro» she said with a tempting smile, licking her lips.

His breath started to rush.

The tip of her finger touched his shaft lightly. «I can almost feel your blood rush in your dick» she whispered, getting dangerously close to it with her mouth, her eyes fixed on Zoro's face, studying his reactions.

But he was oblivious of it, as he was now panting heavily and with his head leaned back on the back seat of the couch.

He was so aroused even her words were sending him over the edge.

Her fingers ghosted over his dick, barely touching it with the tip, absentmindedly teasing him. He couldn't help but squirm. He was sure there wasn't much blood left in the rest of his body.

«Do you think it can fit into my mouth?» she asked in a tiny, worried voice.

His blood started rushing to double speed.

She stick out her tongue and lowered her head on his member. Zoro's hand reached down to where her head was, sliding his fingers between her hair.

The moment her tongue touched the head of his erection his muscles had a spasm of anticipation and he grabbed hold of her hair so tight she thought he was going to take her scalp.

She gently licked his head, while still stroking him with her hand. Too lightly to give him any kind of real pleasure, just more tension.

«Nami...» he hissed. It was impossible to say if he was an angry or a desperate voice. «Mh?» she mumbled without stopping her activity, as if asking if there was something he wished to tell her.

He was so stiff his muscles were starting to ache. She giggled like a cheeky brat who's setting up a nice prank for someone.

«Jeez, you're really hard... how can you even endure this? It's so warm and dark... and throbbing» she said in an innocent voice.

But something was off. He had the feeling that something was going to be awfully wrong at this point. The wise part of his mind was screaming for treason.

He lifted his head from the couch to look down at her. She was standing on her feet, rubbing her eyes tiringly.

He frowned and gave her a look that was somewhere between skeptical and suspicious.

«You're not... planning to... right?» he said, trying to keep calm.

She gave him a quizzical look. «What?» she asked innocently.

«You wouldn't» he growled with his jaw clenched. Then she waved her hand. «Oh, come on, come on. It's four in the morning, and what's more I'm stoned. You're not expecting me to...»

And then she had been grabbed by the arm and slammed down on the couch, while he quickly got above her.

With one swift motion that he never thought he could manage in his current conditions, he grabbed one of her legs, spreading it widely, and he unceremoniously entered her with all of the frustrated energy he had been gathering up to that moment.

She cried out in surprise as the air was knocked out of her lungs at once. He went deep, oh, so deep into her, she could feel him all the way trough her belly.

There was no air in her lungs, or she would have cried. She only winced instead.

He pulled back and stabbed her again, hard and deep just like before, the sound of his dick filling her up and of their pelvic bones slamming into each other was audible even over the music.

This time she cried out faintly, still breathless, but the voice came out anyway, somehow, her cries overlapping with his deep, bestial growls.

An so on, and on, and it felt like every thrust was harder, deeper and quicker then the previous, so much she barely had the time to cry out between ne and another. He was holding tight on the couch's armrest so he could use all of his force, and she felt like she could burst from the heat, the pressure and the unbearable friction she was feeling.

For a moment there she panicked.

«Ahh... Zo-Zoro... Zoro!» she called out frantically, as if urging him to do something.

Her natural instinct to survive and to avoid the pain brought Zoro's name to her lips in a scared, almost panicked voice.

Her subconscious already had half a mind to cry and beg him to stop.

But she stopped the words before they came out of her lips. To stop? Even if he had been willing to do that, and he wasn't, maybe she didn't want him to stop.

Those feeling, the fear for herself, the sight of the hot, bewildered swordsman above her and the sheer violence of his intrusion inside of her, which in the end really did feel more like a rape than sex... all of this was somehow really turning her on.

This was Zoro after all, there wasn't really something to panic about, even if he was being awfully rough.

Her cries grew louder and louder, desperate under the overwhelming pressure that was deranging her, and the friction and distress she didn't know how to manage anymore. It all together made her dumbfounded body finally recover from the shock and react quickly, almost rushing, as an arousal started building up in her stomach. It grew more and more pressing with every thrust until she was sure she would come just like that.

The thing in itself was weird because she was never one to come within three minutes, but Zoro's violence was overwhelming.

Right when she was about to come she suddenly felt the support of the couch under her back go missing.

They both crashed down on the floor. Of course none of them would notice, as they were both wildly having sex and higher than ever, but they had been slipping more and more toward the edge of the couch, until they crumbled on the floor, almost toppling the glass table.

Zoro didn't have time to slack around when he was in such a frenzied state. Without even giving away whether he had noticed or not they had fallen on the ground, he grabbed Nami by her ass with one hand and by the back with another and stood up, just to slam her into the wall short after.

It wasn't a coincidence he had chosen the wall next to the locked minibar. He grabbed the metal bar that kept it locked to give himself another leverage after loosing the couch's armrest.

He resumed from where he had been interrupted, and so did Nami's climax.

She came few seconds later with a loud scream, her body instantly loosing all of its tension and relaxing into Zoro's arms.

He kept thrusting into her, somehow managing to keep up both the force and the speed of his movements, the wooden wall rumbling and shaking behind Nami's back.

She could feel the and the rebound on her ribcage as he smashed her against the wall, completely unable to even notice that. She could only brace herself and try to keep it together, while long, languid moans kept randomly leaving her parted lips. She leaned her elbows on Zoro's jolting shoulders and held her head up with her own hand to prevent it from crashing into the wall with every jerk, since she didn't have much energies left to keep it up herself.

As he came too she felt his body go hard like a stone while pressing on hers, his thrusts became even more wild and his groans turned into husky, beastly growls, as he reached his climax too.

He shot everything he had deep into Nami, who squirmed and moaned as she felt his hot seed filling her up.

Zoro's vision and mind went completely blank. He gaped at the ceiling beside Nami's head, trying to catch his breath, but he was still releasing and he couldn't get a grip on himself until he was completely empty.

Once he was done he felt his knees give in and he let himself slid down on the floor, with Nami still in his arms.

They were both shaking like leaves in the wind, breathing heavily. Nami reached up to her face with one hand and found that her eyes and cheeks were completely soaked with tears she hand't noticed shedding.

She quickly wiped them with the back of her hand before he could see.

Zoro slowly slid out of her with a wet sound, feeling her juices and his own drip down along his shaft.

He decided he could at least afford to stand with Nami in his arms and reach the couch, and he did so, unwillingly collapsing on it. He only managed to make sure he wouldn't crash into Nami by falling next to her.

She was staring at the ceiling, lips parted, panting like she had almost drowned.

He realized he was in the same exact situation. His head was spinning madly and he felt like he was at a heavy loss of oxygen.

Right after having smoked so much wasn't probably the best moment to have insanely violent sex.

He noticed Nami was slightly rubbing her legs together while holding tight the hem of her skirt with one hand. Maybe he should have hold back a little bit.

«Don't play the victim now. Y' deserved it» he growled in a strained voice. He was starting to feel heavy everywhere, tongue included, and words were awkward in his mouth.

She gave him a cunning look. «I don't remember 'ver doin something so good to earn me that» she said, going back to giggling. Words were clumsy in her mouth too, it seemed.

Zoro immediately revised his previous thoughts. Next time he went berserk he would break her in two.

She snorted. «But really, where y'raised in the forest? I don't think there's any gettin' more uncivilized than 'tat» she said, upset. «Look a' you, how much of a brickhead y'are. Y' haven't 'ven kissed me yet» she scolded him, even though it came out ruffled because she was still short on breath too.

He didn't have much lucidity left to come out with a joke about that last sentence, so he grabbed the back of her head and, forcing her to face his way, he shove his tongue deep into her mouth instead. They parted right away, panting, then they kissed again, and parted again, trying to both breathe and kiss at the same time.

He had managed to recover a little in the mean time, so he lift himself up on one elbow, on the arm that wasn't holding Nami's head, and he moved himself above her, still roughly and discontinuously kissing each other.

She clumsily teased his tongue with hers, while just as clumsily grazing at his lips with her teeth. His answer was even clumsier, but none of them would be willing to complain. The kiss was turning more and more wet, with them already being out of it to begin with, and now distracted by the warm, moist feeling of each other's mouth, so that they were having troubles holding their own saliva.

They soon lost track of time.

He suddenly withdrew his tongue still keeping his lips on Nami's, to try and say something. «I think... I'm hard 'gain...» he mumbled, while she was pulling gently on his lower lip. «Mh... ih's 'ween a while awweady» she informed him without letting him go.

«Really...?» he said, surprised.

He lifted his head and she was forced to part from him. His hands reached behind her back, slightly lifting her from the couch as he unclasped her black bra.

He had just remembered that he was supposed to do that from the beginning, but it didn't really matter as long as he had remembered in time.

While he took it off, Nami took some bills out of it and slipped them in the front pocket of his jeans. «You can be sure I'm a remember y' have 'em tomorrow, 'ven if I'm a forget everything else» she warned him threateningly.

He chuckled deeply, amused, while reaching behind him to her tights and making her lift her legs so that he could get to her shoes without having to rise on his knees. He took 'em off, then he unzipped her skirt too and got rid of that as well.

He grabbed one of her breasts, and she moaned faintly, still tired. «Y'know, I'm feeling very sluggish righ' now. Y' don't think you could pull out somethin like b'fore? 'Tat would most likely wake me up» she said smiling.

He arched an eyebrow. «Look, darling, I don't even know if I can walk right now. I'm entering the stoned-stage, how can y' expect me to do that again? One time was already a big deal by itself» he pointed out, focusing hard on not fumbling for once. She pouted.

He kissed her neck and bit her ear. «I even got another hard-on. Y' should be impressed 'tat you turn me on 'ven now, 'tat I don't 'ven know wha' I'm sayin and how I keep my eyes open» he whispered, while pressing with the head of his second hard-on on her entrance.

She laughed softly. «'Tis is an honor.»

He slowly entered her again. She was taken aback by a new wave of pain as he did so. She was still very sensible from before. She moaned and gritted her teeth, but she let him enter nonetheless, and he waited for her to take him deeper this time. She let out another soft whimper of slight pain as he went all the way inside of her, rubbing on her sore skin.

He placed a wet kiss on her distracted mouth and he kept wandering everywhere on her body with his hands. Now that the frenzy was completely gone he could enjoy that slim, perfect body with both his hands and his eyes.

He tried to keep up a decent pace. It was hard, especially if he thought that he had had troubles keeping up with his own bewilderment just minutes ago. Soon the slight frown on her face was replaced by a dazed expression. «Ah... yeah, Zoro, you feel so good...» she muttered mindless of what she was saying.

He suddenly realized something, out of the blue. They were exactly where he had been sitting all night while smoking. He stopped pumping her and reached down with his hand under the couch, where he found his almost intact bottle of Havana. Nami's faint moans stopped as she lazily turned her head to see what he was doing.

He wouldn't be able to keep on for much more now, and that insanely interesting night was coming to an end. It wouldn't matter anymore if he lost it even more and it would be a waste, almost a whole bottle of rum already paid with his own money.

He went back to thrust into her so she didn't even have time to pull together enough wits to complain. She looked at him opening the bottle with an amused look.

«So 'tis was yer evil plan, ha? Cheater» she laughed. «I' worked» he said simply, before taking a long sip.

At the moment he was lacking most of his coordination, so his intent of drinking while doing Nami, even if very slowly, ended up with lots of drops of alcohol running down his chin, throat and chest, and some fell down on Nami's chest as well.

When he lowered the bottle he saw that Nami was stretching her unsteady arms toward the bottle with a pleading expression. «Me too...» she asked in a whiny voice.

«You 'lready had two» he said. She pouted and stretched her arms further.

He smirked and lowered the bottle toward her. She grabbed it but he didn't let it go. «I'm not lettin' y' hold 'tis bottle, woman. C'mon, drink» he said.

She sighed and tried to rise on her hands to get up, a little obstructed by Zoro's actions, but somehow managing it.

She grabbed the neck of the bottle with one hand and reached out to the top of it with her tongue stuck out, waiting to connect with the cold glass. She had trouble doing that, with all the panting and the moaning and the movements of her body and Zoro's, but she somehow pulled the bottle close enough to drink from it.

He found himself so focused on her lips and tongue sliding on the thick glass and swallowing the rum that he almost forgot to keep going back and forth into her.

The arm holding the bottle unwillingly loosened a bit and Nami found herself unable to handle the extra rum that was being poured into her mouth, resulting in another waterfall of drops all over the place. She lazily coughed once or twice. He leaned forward and licked clean most of what was on her chin, then he pushed her back down with her back on the couch and did the same with her neck and breasts. In the meanwhile her moans had started to be loud again, meaning that she was drawing close to another orgasm. He put the now almost finished bottle on the ground and focused on what he was doing. It was already hard to do one thing at time, not to mention two.

She put her arms around his neck and pushed her head back, as her body was starting to grow tense again. «Zoro...» she moaned loudly. He grunted and sank his face in her neck, trying his best to pump faster, even thought he was now finally and completely stoned. The only thing that kept him moving was his arousal.

She kept letting out high moans, tightening her grip around his neck.

«Ha-harder... yeah... ahh...» she muttered, breathless.

He was feeling his own orgasm on the way, so it proved easier this time to satisfy her requests, as his body started moving on his own, listening to a more pressing need.

She came short after, even if not as much as before. Her voice was hoarse by now, so the last groan got stuck in her throat.

He followed just behind.

They rested for what could have been minutes or hours, one still deeply into the other, until Nami finally muttered something like "I'm uncomfortable" and gently pushed him away.

He rose on his hands and slid out of her.

He sat back on the couch, his head leaned back and his eyes tired and staring into the ceiling. Nami sat up too and looked at his worn out appearance. «Don't tell me we 'lready found yer limit» she teased him. Being simply stoned wouldn't dull her annoying skill.

He groaned. «Shut up, woman, 'verything's movin here» he fumbled, bringing his hands up to his eyes. «'N here I thought you'd fuck the shit out o' me for hours 'n hours» she said grinning. She was even dizzier than him, if possible, but this was too damn fun.

He shot her an annoyed glance from between his fingers. «I'll make you regret y' said 'tat, someday.»

«If you 'ver remember it» she pointed out, swaying dangerously while trying to stand on the couch on her knees.

He looked down at her legs, then started chuckling. «Y're leakin'» he said, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

She looked down to check, and there was actually quite a lot of white seed flowing down along her inner tights.

She would have liked to punch him on the head saying that it wasn't funny at all, but she started laughing too.

«Guess I'll use yer shirt to clean up, 'ten» she said trying not to give in to laughter too much.

He shock his head several times. «No, you're not» he stated, as if saying no to something that really mattered. But then he couldn't help but start chuckling again. «Fuck, 'tat stuff was good. It makes y'happy until the very end. I usually end up vegetating, but now...»

Nami tried to get off the couch and stand, but it wasn't a good idea.

Her legs gave in and she ended up sitting on the floor. She snorted. «Damn, can't move a single step.»

He laughed even harder, or so it seemed to him. Everything he did seemed a huge effort.

Nami tried to keep her head still, since it was randomly swaying in every direction. «Stop laughin', you dumbass» she said, blindly waving her hand his way, and trying not to start laughing herself. «Gimme your damn shirt so I can clean up your mess 'n help me get my clothes. And remember you're carryin' me on the way back.»

He couldn't help but laugh again at the last sentence. «As if I was able to even carry myself.»

«Well, it's your fault I can't walk.»

«Everything's my fault» he declared, rising one arm toward the ceiling as if talking to a crowd.

She finally managed to lift herself up until she was back on the couch. «Good boy, keep repeating that to yourself.»

He frowned and reached up with his right hand to the base of his nose, trying to ease the already approaching headache. «Y'know that song... "I wanna boom bang bang with your body" 'n somethin' like 'tat» he said, chuckling again, probably remembering how hard he'd fucked her earlier.

She sighed. «"Y'know that song", what's that? They're playin' it right now. C'mon, Zoro, ge' a grip 'n yerself. Y've got a girl a' carry» she said, finally giving up her purpose of having him collect her clothes and starting to do it herself, without ever leaving the couch of course. The fact that everything below her waist was either sore or numb was not helping, but somehow she got her hands on her pants, bra, and Zoro's shirt.

He was still nonsense-ing by himself, going on about how cold was the arctic pole.

She took advantage of the fact that he wasn't paying attention to actually clean herself up with his shirt, before clumsily throwing it on the other side of the room. He wouldn't remember about it, hopefully.

She was about to give a look around in search for at least her skirt, when she felt Zoro's considerable weight suddenly crush on her and push her down on the couch.

«Oi, oi, what 're y' plannin'? We're not sleepin' h're, just so y'know» she said bitterly. But then she felt fabric being pushed in her hands. It was her skirt.

Zoro's mouth was inches away from her ear.

«I'll carry you wher'ver y'want if y'promise not to be a fuckin' bitch anymore. V'had 'nough of 'tat» he said in a low, husky voice.

She gave him a cunning look, or something that resembled one.

«Poor Zoro, y're bein' bullied?» she giggled.

«Can do» she said then, still giggling.

He sighed and finally stood. He was swaying, but he could keep himself on his feet. He closed the zipper of his trousers and grabbed Nami by the arm to help her stand on the couch while leaning on him, so that he could help her wear her skirt. She sure didn't look like she could. In the short time he left to go grab her shirt she promptly fell down on the floor again, but luckily she was so numb nothing could hurt much.

Zoro had his trouble lifting her up on her feet again.

She shot him glance. They were a real mess. Ruffled clothes, smelly of smoke and sex, and completely out of their reasonable mind.

She sighed as Zoro took her piggyback.

«Jus' hope it's not mornin' 'lready. If the others 're awake it's goin' to be 'ard to 'xplain.»


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Sorry if this came out so late, but I have a terrible Laziness and sometimes it affects my work. I'm dealing with this illness since I was very young but it doesn't look like there's a cure yet._

_The only one is military service, but I'd rather keep Laziness._

_To write this chap I documented myself carefully, even thought it was completely unnecessary. I rewatched all the BDSM hentai that I couldn't finish two years ago, so you can imagine how disoriented I was when I wrote this. Those things really stun you if you're not used to watching them. So be comprehensive._

_Last thing: I guess you all know what a tsundere is, but for those who don't, a tsundere is someone who's extremely annoying. Because they want the D very hard but they're too proud to admit it. (Any reference to Nami is purely coincidental)._

_This is happening right after Thriller Bark._

* * *

«You know what I think?» he said suddenly, stopping halfway while wearing his pants.

«That you should go to the kitchen and refill this for me?» she mumbled sluggishly, not bothering to open her eyes but taking her empty bottle of water from the bedside table and stretching it out to him.

«No» he said dryly, moving her hand aside. «I was thinking that you must be a really hardcore M even though you struggle to hide it.»

This time she opened her eyes. «What are you talking about?»

«C'mon, don't play dumb now. I've been thinking this since that time on Water 7, actually. I don't think someone who's not masochist to the core would have been that happy to be pseudo-raped. And since then I've found more and more confirmation to that.»

«That's ridiculous» she muttered, snuggling under the blanket as if trying to go back to sleep. «How can you claim that after what I had you go through?»  
«That doesn't really make a difference» he said. Then he chuckled, amused. «Why are you hiding it?»

«There's no way I'm hiding something, moron» she growled, irritated.

Still smirking, he climbed back on the bed and hovered over her. «You're not credible, y'know?»

She snorted and pushed him away. «What's with it? Even if I was an M, which I'm not, why are you smiling like an idiot?»

«Because it's just too good to be true. I mean, you... you're like, the Queen of Sadism, usually. You live off making people miserable. Just imagining you as a masochist... shit, I'm hard again» he cursed suddenly.

She sighed and shook her head. «Your dick thinks faster than your brain, that's really amazing. Anyway, you can stop dreaming. I'm no M» she said, as her frown turned into a smirk.

He narrowed his eyes, distrustful. «Could you swear it?» he said, almost threateningly. She rose her eyebrows, puzzled by his sudden seriousness.

«Ahm... yeah. Why?» she said, a bit hesitant.

He grinned. «Just because. Last thing. What are you going to do if I were to prove you wrong after you swore?»

She scowled. «What are you planning? Don't you think you can try anything weird, you're warned.»

«Just curious.»

«Then I'm not going to be proved wrong and I don't need to answer that» she stated, confident.

«Good» he said, standing again and grabbing his shirt. He was still smirking.

TWO DAYS LATER

«It feels so good to be around regular people again, right? All those freaks and that fog really worn me out» said Nami, smiling radiant to Robin in the street full of people.

The island was small but there was a pretty nice city, so the whole crew had rushed out of the Sunny to finally enjoy the clear air and the company of people wearing the same body they were born with, unlike those in Thriller Bark.

They were there since the day before and nobody felt much like leaving already, especially their captain.

The archeologist looked around in the crowded street.

«Do you think you can walk with me until I find that library from yesterday? I forgot to check if they have "_Essay on the Evolution of Dating Procedures of the Oceanic Crust in the North Blue over the Last Twelve Centuries, Book II". _It was published a month ago and I'm afraid they'll sell out soon.»

Nami gave her a disoriented look. «Are there so many people who would be willing to buy a book whose title is longer than the content?»

Robin didn't answer but pulled her along as she entered an alley, headed toward the library.

They walked for a few minutes, looking around for some signs that they were on the right way.

«I think it was left at the last turn we went past, you know? This place looks a lot like a brothel, I don't remember seeing it yesterday... _Hey!» _

Nami suddenly found herself wrapped up in a steel-like grip and lifted up from the ground.

She tried to turn her head around to get a glance at her abductor, even thought she had a sad premonition about it.

«Robin! You sold me out!» she roared, kicking the air and struggling furiously as Zoro held her under his arm like she was some sort of luggage with no wheels.

«Now, now. It's not like she sold you to slave traders» pointed out Zoro. He turned to Robin. «Thanks, let me know when you want me to cover your night shift, ok?» he said, walking away.

«_You sold me out for one single night shift!» _yelled Nami again, her eyes on fire as she twisted her neck to give Robin her worst glare.

The archeologist simply smiled with a slight hint of guilt on her face and waved her goodbye.

«What's the big idea, huh? If this has something to do with proving that I'm am an M...»

«Yes it does. Why else would I take you here? We can fuck whenever we want on the ship. This is going to be a war» he said, super-serious.

«War?» she said as he entered what had looked like a brothel to her. It wasn't just that, apparently. There was a big hall and a round counter right in the middle, with a bored young man sitting at the center and playing solitary on the computer. «What kind of war are you thinking about? This is sexual harassment! Abduction!»

«Would you shut up for a moment?» he snapped, annoyed. He stopped before the man and put a bill on the counter. The guy took it mindlessly and moved to get the rest for Zoro, then he seemed to notice that the new client was holding a cursing and struggling girl under his arm.

«Are you sure this is ok?» he said, arching an eyebrow.

Zoro eyed Nami. «Oh, yeah, don't worry. She's just a terrible mix of masochism and tsundere. I'll fix that.»

«Ah, tsunderes are a handful. Good luck, man. Here, special discount» said the guy, handing Zoro a bigger rest then what he owed him.

«Too kind.»

«And take the room 33. It's specifically equipped to deal with tsunderes and masochists.»

«If you have money to waste here you should start paying what you owe me! And you, are you an idiot? Can't you see this guy is violating my rights? Doesn't this vaguely remind you of coercion? Do you know what coercion is?» yelled Nami at the guy behind the counter.

He backed up a little as if afraid that she would break loose of Zoro's grasp and bite him.

Zoro grabbed her by the scalp with his free hand and pushed her head down. «Just be quiet» he said while taking the key from the counter. «Why are you so upset? It's going to be interesting whether you are an M or not» he said, starting to go up the stairs toward the room 33.

«I don't know, you just make e furious, ok?»

«Because you know you're about to be proved wrong about _not_ being an M.»

He ignored her cursing and swearing as he looked around for the right number, then he entered the room and suddenly dropped her.

«Ouch... This is your idea of a masochist? Someone who's happy when they fall on the floor?»

«Who said something about making you happy?» he said, locking the door behind him and then walking away from her, toward the opposite side of the room. It was a large room with dark red walls and a wooden floor. The bed in the middle was huge, of course. Nami noticed two hooks hanging from the ceiling, about four or five feet above it.

Handcuffs and chains were hanging from the walls, but they were old and rusted, just for show.

There were also two big wardrobes and two chests. Zoro walked toward the tallest wardrobe and put the key on top of it, out of Nami's reach and barely within his own.

She sighed and stood up.

«Come on, Zoro, this is ridiculous. I bet you don't even know how to use most of the things inside those wardrobes» she said, walking toward the bed and sitting down on it, on the opposite side to the one Zoro was.

«You'd be surprised» he said, opening one. «Come here.»

«Why would I?»

«Because there's not much you can do. You can't oppose me, you can't run away, and you can't talk your way out of this.»

She snorted and crossed her arms, making sure she was giving him her back. «What, you think that just because you had me locked up in here you're going to get everything your way?» she said smugly.

She was barely done saying it when she was pushed abruptly off the bed, on the floor. Zoro hovered over her like a mountain. He had moved so fast she hadn't had time to struggle.

He put a hand on her back, preventing her from standing back up again, and he lowered, straddling her and keeping her laid flat on the rough wooden floor face down.

«It's not even five in the afternoon, and we have until tomorrow morning before they throw us out. I have plenty of time to teach you how to do what I say, but somehow I believe it'll take much less than that» he said smirking, as he started lifting her shirt to strip her down.

«Why the hell are you so hang up on this M thing?» she snapped as he unclasped her bra.

«I was waiting this question» he said. «Because you seem to have some kind of problem with me. You always have to fight me, no matter what, nothing of what I do is fine with you, and that might not be a problem with me.» He tossed the bra away and took hold of her wrists, pulling them toward him. This caused her chest to press uncomfortably against the floor, and she tried to struggle again, but his weight on her hips was more than enough to keep her in place.

«But this time you really crossed the line. You don't want to admit that you're a masochist only because it's me, because you can't stand the idea that _I _have the upper hand for once. So this time you're not going to just walk away after denying the obvious. I'm going to prove unmistakably that I'm right, even if the only way to do that is breaking you. It's just fair, you broke _me_ last time.»

«Oh, yeah, sorry if I forced you to rape me» she said, sarcastic.

«It was obviously what you wanted, just so you could turn it against me. Because you're a bitch and a masochist. The only reason you didn't is because you liked it so much you don't have the guts to throw it in my face» he replied.

She rolled her eyes, fed up, but she did it so he couldn't see, or they were never going to hear the end of it.

He pushed her arms down against her back so that each hand was over the elbow of the other arm, and then took the leather bonds he got from the wardrobe before coming to her. The leather was wide enough not to mark the skin, but the same couldn't be said about the several metal reinforcements, that could prove pretty painful if the bonds were tight enough.

He started strapping her arms to her back and tied them together, careful to put it on right.

Beside the straps to keep the arms tied together, there was one that circled her ribcage few inches below her breasts.

He was about to let the armbinder pretty loose, but then he remembered he had Nami below him and not a random girl, and he tightened the bonds as much as he dared.

She muttered her disapproval as the strap that circled her chest grew tight enough that it bothered her breathing.

«What are you going to do when my arms fall off?» she said dryly.

«What nonsense. This is a professional armbinder, not just any leather stripe» he said. «See? You just _have _to say something» he added, then, while taking the black blindfold and slipping it on her eyes. He tightened that too, you never know with Nami.

«Are you satisfied, now?» she grunted. Zoro scratched his head, thinking. «I don't know. I saw a pretty cute frogtie in the wardrobe... and maybe I should gag you, you're being insanely annoying right off the bat.»

She let out a heavy sigh. «Yeah, and then how about a straightjacket, too?» she said sarcastically, irritated.

He shook his head. «I'll go with this for now. I'm not sure how to set up a frogtie. And I plan on making you much less annoying pretty soon.»

He rose on his knees freeing her of his weight, and he turned her around so that she was lying on her back. Or rather, so that she was lying on her arms. The weight of her body on them put her shoulders under quite some pressure, but just enough to make her very uncomfortable. Also, the wooden floor had no carpet and it was awfully rough on her skin.

He went back to straddling her when she was lying face up. She was in an awkward position, with her back arched and her head pressed on the floor to relieve her arms from a part of the pressure.

He didn't fail to notice her breath had quickened.

She wasn't one to get scared easily by that kind of situation. He had barely tied her arms and blinded her, he hadn't done anything yet. More over, there was no way she didn't trust him not to do anything stupid.

So the only explanation left was that she was getting excited.

He smirked as he pictured her praying in her mind that he would use the frogtie too, during their last conversation.

He leaned down on her and held himself up with his elbows, his face hovering one inch away from hers.

The blindfold was making her body tense like a violin string as every cell in her body was striving for any kind of sensation. She started at the feel of his breath on her cheek, and when his hand landed on her breast.

«Feeling jumpy?» he said in her ear. She squirmed under him as he took her left nipple between his thumb and index finger and started twisting it slowly.

She moaned and arched her back even more, trying instinctively to squirm away from him.

«Just so you know, I'm going to skin my arm on this shitty floor. No way you'd put me on the bed, right?»

«The floor is the right place for the likes of you» he said in a low, husky voice, sliding down her body until he could take her other nipple between his teeth.

She shifted again, even knowing that it was only going to make her arms rub harder on the floor.

«Meaning?» she said, her voice stiff from the effort to relieve her arms from part of the weight. The fact that Zoro was now leaning on her too made it even harder.

«Liars and perjuries» he answered with her nipple still in his mouth, before biting down on it harder, while twisting the other again.

Nami let out a sharp yelp, throwing her head back against the floor. He kept on torturing her. She could feel his smirk pressed on her breast and it made her quite mad.

He suddenly lifted himself up in a sitting position again, then he grabbed Nami by the leather strap and pulled her up along with him. He rose on his feet and sat back on the bed, while leaving Nami on her knees before him, still on the floor.

Even without her eyes open, she had a pretty good idea of what she was facing. The sound of a belt being unclasped confirmed her guess, followed soon by that of a lowered zip.

She groaned.

«You try to bite me and I'll make you regret that» he warned her.

He saw her jaw clench as she tilted her head to face away. He grabbed her by the nose with the other hand, closing her airways, and pulled her head closer.

She opened her mouth right away, just barely enough for a breath of air to pass through, but he grabbed her by the jaw and pushed his thumb between her teeth by the side, so that she couldn't bite him without biting the inside of her own cheek.

He took hold of the hair on the back of her head and started pushing her closer.

«Good girl...» he said, noticing that she wasn't fighting to pull back anymore. His breath paced up instantly as he felt her moist lips on the tip of his still half-erected member.

He didn't know how many times he'd dreamed about getting a blowjob from a blindfolded and restrained Nami. He pushed her lower on his dick with his hand behind her head until she let out a choked moan of protest. The vibration caused by her voice spread from her throat to his member and that threatened to send him over the edge in one clean hit. He closed his eyes trying not to moan himself, and he managed. He tightened his grip on her hair. «Definitely a good thing I didn't gag you» he said, leaning back on the bed on his other hand and pulling her head up again, just enough for her lips to be pressed against his glans.

Then he pushed her down forcing her mouth to open again.

He felt her efforts to pull back against his grip, but she took him in nonetheless. He forced his eyes off the ceiling and looked at her face. Even with the blindfold on he could see she was both frowning and blushing.

Really, that girl was a handful. But at least she didn't look too eager to fight until the end. Not in the least.

He felt her jaw loosen around him bit by bit as he pushed her back and forth, back and forth, her tongue brushing on his skin. All of it while trying to pull back.

«You are an asshole» he said out of the blue. He could feel her glare on him even through the dark, thick fabric. «No way, you can't fool me like that. Maybe you're not aware of it but I can guarantee you that you're flushed. Like a highschooler on a date with her crush. So I have to assume that your crush, in this case, is either me or my being an asshole. I don't remember ever seeing you blush. So which one do you think it is?»

He suddenly pulled her back and slid his dick out of her mouth. He was still far from climax, after all he was perfectly sober, but he was stone-hard and it took a big effort to take her away from him. But he hadn't come there for that. He had a purpose today.

He pulled her by the air until she was facing up toward him. He leaned on her and licked a thin thread of saliva escaping her lips, then he suddenly turned her around and put her down on her knees, facing away from him. She couldn't hold herself up with her arms so her shoulders were pressed on the rough floor, as well as her cheek.

«I think I'll give you another chance to redeem yourself, now. Say you're a masochist so we can get the hell over with this farce» he said. He was keeping her shoulders pressed on the floor with one hand while the other one was idly stroking her crack.

She scowled. «As if I'd.»

Zoro grinned. «No, wait. I don't need you to answer that.» She felt his weight shifting behind her as he leaned down on her and then his finger tracing a line an horizontal line on her cheek. It was wet.

«What do you think that was, just now?» he asked, his face now much closer to hers. «No clue» she lied.

«Your juice, honey» he whispered as if he didn't know she was lying. «But unfortunately you didn't answer.»

She felt him rise himself back up on his knees and his fingers went back to stroking her skin. A whimper escaped her lips as she felt his rough touch on her clit, but it was just a moment.

He stopped touching her and pressed his cock on her crack instead, without entering her, but just sliding it under it. «You're soaking wet» he said. «That's not true» she replied. He snorted. «Ok, not soaked wet, but wet enough to do this.»

He run a hand along his member to spread her juices for all it's length, and leaned the head just under her asshole. He saw her perking up.

«Hope you don't mind» he said with a grin. «I _do _mind, actua~ ngh!»

«Not going to convince me you never did this» he said, his voice slightly strained as he entered her, not quite as slowly as he was supposed to.

She gritted her teeth, her cheek rubbing uncomfortably against the floor as Zoro's movement pushed her slightly forward, almost forgetting to breathe.

Zoro was not much better. The tightness around his erection was distracting him quite a lot. He groaned huskily as he pushed his lenght even deeper. She was tense under him as if she was about to snap, the pressure and heat building up quickly.

He thrust once, twice, each time a bit faster, as she adjusted around him. This time she didn't even try to hold back her voice.

Her breathing became heavier and heavier, and it broke out in faint moans whenever she exhaled, in sync with his thrusts. The blush that had temporarily vanished from her cheek reappeared even more furious than before.

He picked up his pace and so did her breathing. She felt like she could never take in enough air, like Zoro was kicking it out of her lungs with every thrust.

«Zoro...» she groaned, suddenly clenching her jaw as she felt like the friction was too much for her to manage.

She was at a complete loss. The cloth on her eyes enhanced every feeling ten fold. She could feel her climax building up inside her, overwhelming, but it was unreachable. That and all the rest was was driving her crazy.

«Aahh... z-zoro... nn...» she tried to articulate between a pant and a moan. A low, deep grunt came in response.

«Please... I want to come...» «Go ahead.» «I can't come like this!» she snapped.

She had nothing against anal, quite the opposite. But she was never one who could get to her climax just like that.

«So what? You want me to touch you? That's what you want?» he asked, smirking.

She hesitated. Of course he wanted her to beg or something, she had seen this coming.

«Hey, you heard me?» he said again. She gritted her teeth. It was too much to resist, she needed to come or she thought the pressure would tear her apart.

«Y-yes...»

He thrust into her in a particular violent way this time. «Didn't hear that so well.»

«_Yes, _goddammit, I said yes! Please, ok?» she growled, at her limit.

«That wasn't even close» he simply said.

She wanted to insult him in some way at this point, but she couldn't get the voice out. She was completely overwhelmed, the pent up tension inside of her had blocked every function of her body besides those that came automatic. Like breathing and crying out, louder and louder, as if trying to relieve herself from the weight of her unsatisfied orgasm that way.

She gave up on trying to gather her scattered wits. It was obvious that Zoro wasn't going to let her release soon.

She realized she was rocking her hips against Zoro's, but that was just going to add up to her frustration. She had no way of touching herself in that position.

Just when she thought she would burn down to ashes from the heat of the tension inside of her and the friction, Zoro's thrusts became suddenly wilder, his groans louder, as he drew closer to his orgasm.

He came inside of her and then got away from her, panting. She let herself fall on one side, panting as well. But she wasn't panting because she was tired.

She could still feel the heat bottled up inside her, making her cheeks red and her body burning with the desire to release. She knew she was crying, the blindfold was soaked with her tears and she could feel those few that escaped the fabric run down the side of her face.

Maybe she was drooling as well. She tried not to think about what she had to look like right now. Moreover, her legs didn't seem to be responding to her. Her tights were rubbing against each other and she didn't have the strength to stop doing that.

She heard Zoro's faint laughter. «I wish I had a camera. I could blackmail you for the rest of your life.»

She didn't bother to answer that. She heard him standing up and walking away, toward the other side of the room, then he started fumbling about with something.

She really couldn't focus on the situation nor she wanted to. She just laid there, trying to catch her breath, and to calm down. It was no easy task.

He walked back to her and she felt his rough grip on her hair pulling her up in a sitting position. She realized she was still trying to rub her tights together.

She got the feeling that he was about to say something, but then he paused. She felt his stare on her face.

«This might be the most arousing sight I've ever put my eyes on» he stated short after.

«Good for you.»

«You're not fooling me with that. You're horny as hell, too. I don't remember ever seeing you like this. You're completely messed up.»

She could only think that he was telling the truth. She couldn't see herself, but judging the way she just couldn't stop panting and rubbing her legs, she couldn't deny he wasn't making things up just to make fun of her.

His grip shifted and he grabbed her by the rope circling her chest, causing her to startle as he dragged her up on the bed. Her knees were burning, she had probably scratched away her skin. But she could barely feel it.

«Now, this is plenty enough of a proof of your being a masochist to me. But the fact that you're still this stubborn bugs me. I mean, is it _that _hard to show me your worst? It hurts, you know?» He lifted her up on her knees and she felt his weight shifting on the bed beside her.

Suddenly something cold and metallic slid between the leather of the armbinder and the skin of her back, right between her shoulder blades. His grip left her, but she was still being held up on her knees.

She guessed he had used the hook hanging over the bed.

She felt his breath on the side of her nose, as close as he could get without touching her.

«You can't even imagine what kind of things are in those wardrobes. And I know you don't need _me _to tell you that you're going to like it when I start using them.»

Shit, why was she still panting? She could feel the blood rushing fast in her veins, gathering especially on her cheeks and between her legs.

«I'm going to give you a short preview of what's going to happen in case you choose the "I give up" option» he said, not moving an inch away from her face. His hot breath was not helping with her heavy blush.

«First I'll figure out how to set up the frog tie. As tight as it can get.»

His lips touched slightly hers, still parted in search for an ever bigger amount of air.

«Then I'll gag you. I don't need you to be comprehensible after you've said what I want to hear once.»

She inadvertently moved her head forth, toward his lips. She wanted contact, any contact. Her movement had been so slight it could be mistaken for some kind of spasm caused by her arousal, but he was watching too carefully to make that mistake. He smirked and only backed away enough for their lips to be in touch, not pressed against each other.

«And then... well, I still have to think about it, actually. There's so much choice it's going to be hard» he said. He paused briefly. «I guess I'll just ask you what you prefer and then do the exact opposite» he smirked, moving a lock of wet hair away from her cheek.

«But as I said, this is only going to happen after you give up.»

His hand run down her stomach and she felt his finger on her crack. They felt almost cold against her burning skin.

«Ok, _now _you are soaking wet. No jokes about it. Seriously, how can you even endure this?» he said quite surprised, as he felt how wet she was. Her juices were dripping on the bed.

As usual, he didn't need her to answer.

«You want to release?» he asked her maliciously. She frowned. «Would you take my "yes" as an "I give up"?» she asked, trying to prevent her voice from sounding faint and broken.

«No, I guess not. It's probably normal that you want to, it doesn't take to be an hardcore masochist for that.»

«Then yes, I would much like to, if you don't mind» she said with her jaw clenched.

«Alright» he said. He moved on the bed, without getting away from where he was. «Bend your knees and get lower on the bed» he said.

She hesitated. «What are you doing?» she asked. She was at her limit, her voice was quivering.

He snorted. «Hey, I came barely one minute ago. This is not a porn movie, I can't get chain erections. You'll have to settle for this.»

Her breathing picked up again. But she simply couldn't go any longer. Her pussy was craving to be filled up, anything was fine at the moment.

She tried to lower down on the bed as Zoro said. It was hard, cause the leather was getting tighter and tighter around her, and her shoulder, which just recently adjusted to the tension of the armbinder, started aching again. She ignored them, just as she ignored the metal reinforcements digging into her skin. That was going to leave marks, she was sure of it. She would have to wear long sleeved shirts for a week.

She finally felt something smooth come in contact with her crack. She gasped. She was so sensitive even her own juices running along her tights were causing her breath to halt.

«Good girl. But you'll have to get even lower if you want to take it deep.»

Zoro's voice was coming from slightly below her. He was probably sitting right there, holding still whatever toy he was torturing her with.

«Zoro...» she complained, her voice pained by the tension of the rope on her skin and her lungs.

«Nope» he said before she could continue. «You're getting down on it, no shortcuts allowed.»

She whined as she pulled the leather even more.

She was so wet the tip of the toy entered her with no difficulty at all. She got even lower. The armbinder couldn't get much tighter than this, but there was still some way to go.

Then, Nami suddenly stopped lowering herself on the vibrator with a loud gasp.

She felt Zoro chuckling. «I picked a random one. I hope you like it bumpy, because this one is _very _bumpy.»

In fact, the shape of it had suddenly gone extremely irregular, and it got suddenly much bigger. Nami remained still for a few seconds, then kept pulling down on the leather until it could go no more. She guessed it was halfway inside of her, more or less.

Not even close to what she needed, but she would have to do with this. The bumps on the vibrator felt huge on her walls, they were teasing and stretching her to no end. She started rocking her hips on the plastic rod, careless of the metal on the armbinder scratching her skin.

It wasn't enough. Her movements grew in speed, as she tried to relieve at least a bit of the tension inside of her.

Zoro's hand appeared out of nowhere on her right breast, squeezing it.

«Since you look like you are in some kind of difficulty» he said, «maybe I can help you. Just for this once.»

He thrust the dildo upward, deep into her, and she suddenly stopped rocking her hips, caught by surprise. But she didn't last long. She started moving short after, unable to stay still, craving her climax more than anything.

He met her movements with the toy, actually doing what he said he would for once, but he always made sure she would be pulling the bonds at their limit.

When her cries and her movements became louder and faster he knew that she was close to her orgasm. He suddenly grabbed the rope circling her chest and jerked it downward, causing her to remain breathless as he pushed the dildo as deep into her as it could go, and much harder than before.

She cried out and her back arched as she came, her orgasm dripping down on Zoro's hand and on the sheets. The tips of her hair were quivering slightly, betraying her own shivers.

She remained with her head down for a while, her breathing finally turning from desperate to strained.

He removed the toy slowly, as if careful not to startle her while she was finally catching her breath.

She frowned, weary. What did he have in mind? First of all, if he had been planning to make her give up, he had no reason to give her an orgasm.

«What are you planning now?» she asked, scornful.

«What do you mean? I still have a long way to go before I break you, right? I'll get the words I want out of your mouth even if it takes hours.»

She grimaced. «Sure, let me know when you've had your fun so I can go back. I'm getting tired of you» she said, grunting.

Then, out of the blue, the hook holding her up suddenly was slid out of the leather bonds behind her back and she collapsed on the bed, caught by surprise by the sudden lack of support.

She rose back on her knees, puzzled. She was even more puzzled when she felt Zoro's hands behind the back of her head. The blindfold suddenly let loose and it slid down on her nose, letting her see again. Zoro was sitting right before her on the bed, with no shirt and with his jeans unzipped. He had a weird expression.

«Maybe you're not as masochist as I thought.»

She closed her mouth and arched an eyebrow, dumbfounded.

«Really?» she asked, testing the ground. «Yeah, I mean... it's not like I had crushing evidences to begin with. It was speculation, though I was pretty confident about it. Anyway, you're probably right. If you are not a masochist or you just don't want to be a masochist with me, in the end there's no difference» he said, stretching his arms behind her and unclasping the safety opening with one move. It loosened around her and slid down just like the blindfold did.

Nami was still speechless, staring at the blindfold and leather straps on the bed around her. She saw the deep scratches on her reddened knees and the marks of the metal reinforcements on her arms.

Zoro swung his legs on the side of the bed, ready to stand up. He grabbed his shirt from the bed table.

«I had to see this coming. Even assuming you're a real masochist, there's no way you'd show me that, right?» He was walking around the bed, toward the wardrobe. He stretched up his hand and retrieved the key from the top of it.

Nami was still following him with her eyes wide open, unsure about what was happening.

«It was foolish. Of course you wouldn't want me to submit you. All we do beside fucking is struggling to overcome each other in a struggle of wills, which you inevitably win. So it doesn't make sense that I get to let you win me here.»

He went back on his steps with the key to the door in his hand.

«See you on the ship» he said.

Nami moved her eyes from Zoro to the armbinder and back to Zoro, her mind blank. She tried to snap out of it. _It's a trap. He thinks I'll stop him, _was the first thing that she thought.

_Oh well, he can wait all the time he wants. He's doing me a favor. _

Zoro had already turned the key in the keyhole and was about to grab the handle.

«_Wait!_»

She froze. What? Did she just say that? She realized her hand had shot out toward Zoro as if to grab him before he opened the door.

He turned slightly toward her with an arched eyebrow. She looked back at him with wide eyes, still shocked by her own actions.

«Un...» she mumbled, awkward. What was she supposed to do now? Damn, she thought she was a much better actress than that.

«Yeah?» he asked, as if to suggest that he was in a hurry and couldn't wait all day for her to say something.

She grimaced. She'd done it. There was no reason to keep the act going, now.

«I will show you how to set up a frogtie.»

«Oh, really?»

She blushed slightly. «Yeah... I guess...»

«So?» he insisted. Nami cursed in her mind.

«So I can't do that if you go away.»

«Why would I want to stay when you clearly don't want me to?» he teased her.

«I'm telling you!»

«You're not very convincing» he stated, turning his head again and lowering the handle of the door.

«I'll teach you the hogtie and the shrimptie too!»

«Still not convincing.» The door was open.

Nami's thoughts started rushing at the speed of light. What was more important? Ok, to show Zoro how much of a masochist slut she turned in when she was in the mood was a hard thing to deal with. She'd grown too attached to the image she had with the crew, especially with him. That was why she found much more easy to reveal her fetishes to strangers.

But hell, Zoro was just so...

She made her mind up in a second, before Zoro would even take a step out of the door. It would be hard to handle at first, and painfully awkward. But she wasn't going to regret it, she was sure about that.

She jumped off the bed and covered the ten feet between her and Zoro in a moment, then she made him turn around and pushed him against the door as hard as she could, smashing it closed again.

She forced in his hand the armbinder that she'd grabbed while jumping off the bed and let herself slide down on her knees before him. She sat on her heels with her hands on the floor right before her knees, and lowered her head and torso, bowing japanese style.

«Please, do as you wish with me, Moro~nnnhg, _**Master!**_» she said.

Saying that word to _him _was, like, the biggest humiliation she'd ever experienced. And she was doing it willingly. What the hell was wrong with her?

There was a long pause. After a few seconds she rose her head to see what he was doing, not saying anything like that after she'd gone so far as to do what she just did.

But he was smirking just like she thought he would, victory written in capital letters all over his face. He snapped the leather in his hand producing a whip-like sound.

«Good thing you weren't a masochist, huh?»

* * *

The phone on the bed table rang just once before Nami picked up, already half awake.

«Yeah?»

«Oh, tsundere-san. Everything's fine?»

«I guess.»

«Good. Then make sure you leave the room within an hour, we've got to clean up.»

She hang up the phone and yawned. Then she elbowed Zoro in the back. «Wake up, it's 9 in the morning already. Robin's not going to keep the others from coming to look for us much longer.»

Zoro just groaned, and didn't move an inch. She rose on her knees and held herself up on her arms above him, trying to get a glance at his face.

He was still sleeping as if nothing happened.

She sighed and stood, headed to the bathroom. Her movements were somehow stiff, and not only because of the bonds she'd been wearing until four hours ago.

She walked to the bathroom and gave a quick glance at the mirror. She had a black eye. It was faint, but definitely a black eye. Beside that, her face at least was fine. Both Luffy and Sanji could be convinced that she got that black eye when she'd tripped while walking around drunk.

When she went back to the room, Zoro was still where she'd left him, except that he was awake now. He was staring at the sky out of the window with wide open eyes, as if he'd seen a ghost.

He was unsure whether he wanted to look back on what had happened in the night or if it was better for his sanity if he forget everything.

When he'd seen her kneel down and call him like that, he'd felt like someone had taken the floor away from under his feet.

He realized in that moment that he never believed he would succeed. Even while teasing her and torturing her, he didn't actually think it would work.

So when she did that he was caught off guard. Lucky thing that she was staring down at the floor, and she missed to notice his astonished expression. He had recovered just in time to pretend he had been expecting that.

In the first half of the night or so she had actually let him do as he wanted, but then, with her usual nonchalance, she'd taken the lead and he'd started doing what she said. She'd been skilled enough to guide him without switching their dom/sub roles.

After that things slowly degenerated. Her demands had become more and more extreme.

At the moment he'd been so distracted by the situation that he'd done everything she asked, barely hesitating even at the most obscene and indecent requests, but now that they were coming back to him he wondered what in the world had he been thinking.

Apparently, even he had a limit to how nasty he could get without being ashamed of it the next morning. Every time a flash from last night crossed his mind he felt the urge to sink in the floor and start hitting himself in the face repeatedly.

Nami was no regular masochist. She was an animal. She was fine with regular pleasure, but it was pain that drove her crazy.

Almost every woman is ok with a mixture of pleasure and slight pain, it's never out of place.

But Nami's ideal mixture was different. In a sexual context, any kind of pain aroused her. What she wanted weren't pinches or scratches.

He wasn't sure how he felt about it.

He _did _feel disturbingly dirty, but there was no denying that Nami in her most bewildered state was the most erotic thing he could think about. Just remembering her was enough to make his breathing speed up.

He'd found out that when she was like that she stirred up inside him a dangerous amount of violence and the desire to make her feel the pain she craved.

«Oi, I know you're awake. Are you getting up or not?» she said, walking around looking for her clothes.

He turned his head slightly and looked at her from the corner of his eye.

There were red and dark marks all over her body. Her knees made her look like she'd fall off a rocky cliff. Not to talk about the one, two three... seven bruises she had on her collarbone, breasts and tights, plus her black eye. He tried to suppress the memories about how he gave her that one, but it was useless. And was that a bite? Yes, it was definitely a bite. He didn't remember about that one. He had to resist again the urge to roll out of bed and hide under it for a good hour.

«Explain me one thing. Why do I break my back to keep your ass safe every time there's danger, if this is how you like your fun?»

«Hey, hey, you were the one to ask for this, remember? It's not my fault if you underestimated the matter.»

«You're the weird one, not me! I mean, you... I...» he gestured toward her but couldn't get the words out. It was too damn embarrassing.

She smirked. «You didn't like it?»

«I... well... that's not what I'm trying to say.»

«Then what?»

«Then... Ok, I don't know what I'm trying to say, just leave me alone for a second, I need to process» he said.

She chuckled and climbed on him. «Leave you alone? This is funny.»

He found himself facing the bruises he'd caused her. Again the urge to beat himself and hide under the bed. She noticed but didn't move.

«To think I worried about you being mad at me for weeks after Water 7...» he said, lightly running a finger on the marks on her skin.

«Now I kind of feel like an idiot.»

She chuckled.

He closed his eyes. «I'm exhausted.»

«You better get used to it. You wanted to bring out the masochist Nami at any cost, now it's your problem.»


End file.
